


Destcember 2020

by ArcaneGlitch (TheWolfParadox)



Series: Chasing Fate: Extras [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awoken (Destiny) - Freeform, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2020, Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC, Gen, Hunters, Io - Freeform, Mars, Mercury - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Outer Space, Reefborn, Science Fiction, Stasis, The Black Garden (Destiny), The Hive - Freeform, The Moon - Freeform, Titan, Titans, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfParadox/pseuds/ArcaneGlitch
Summary: My contributions to the Destcember 2020 prompt list, featuring Chasing Fate OCs.
Series: Chasing Fate: Extras [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1091622
Kudos: 1





	1. Day One: Exodus

The Pyramid loomed dark on Mercury’s horizon, the Sun’s fire forming a blinding halo around it, struggling to reach the ground of the planet below. The swish of radiolarian waterfalls combined with the distant crackle of the ever-present lightning under the Pyramid formed an eerie melody that wandered over the Vex structures, unencumbered by the bustle of Guardian activity that had been a constant presence for nearly four years. No gunfire. No sparrows. The Vex opened their gateways unhindered, their work ever-continuing. 

On the high towers of the Lighthouse, one figure stood vigil as the last of the ships took to the sky. The keepers had vanished. Some, like Brother Vance, had gone into the forest to brave the weft and weave of time. Some had flown on jumpships. Others had simply vanished. 

The Exo Warlock stood alone on the edge of the Lighthouse, his orange eyes staring out at the Pyramid, monitoring for any sign of unusual activity. He knew he should leave soon but something kept him there, lingering halfway between the warmth of the Sun and the Pyramid’s shadow. A desire to know, perhaps. To know the unknowable. He had been reborn in the midst of a war. A war that the Guardians were losing. No one said it, but everyone knew it. 

“We should go,” said Bellerophon, “We don’t want to be here when that thing goes live.” 

“What do you think is going to happen?" he asked, eyes still glued to the Pyramid.

“I don’t know,” his Ghost replied in a tone that meant he didn’t care to find out, “But the others are waiting, Seven. Their ships are in orbit. We should join them.”

Seven sighed, turning away from the Pyramid. “So ready to abandon this place,” he said, “All of these places. Should we give way so easily?”

“We don’t have a choice,’ said Bellerophon, “Better to give ground and live to fight another day. A tactical retreat, they call it.” He paused. “Some of them have already left. They’re flying back to the Tower.”

“What’s the rush?”

“Apparently, the Traveler’s started showing signs of activity. Guardians are gathering in the Tower and City to watch.”

“Is the Traveler going to fight the Darkness?” Seven asked in surprise.

“It certainly seems to be gearing up for something… Let’s go.”

Seven nodded, giving into his Ghost’s wishes. “Alright, Bel. We’ll leave. Call the ship. It’s time for a… tactical retreat.”

* * *

High up on the Pyramidion, Jesse watched Asher work. The Warlock appeared to move in no more of a hurry than usual, but Jesse could feel a charge in the air. The others were gone. Some had left as soon as the Pyramid arrived. Some had waited, fighting and studying the Darkness for as long as they could until Zavala had given the evacuation order.

“ _Is he really staying?_ ” they asked their Ghost.

“ _Yes_ ,” replied Root, still in phase, “ _He’s chosen to remain here until the end_.”

“ _Why?_ ” asked Jesse.

It was something Asher would surely know to be unsurvivable, especially to only one Guardian. The practical thing to do would be to cut his losses and return to the Tower like everyone else. Or relocate to another place to study the Vex. Like Nessus.

“ _I think it’s easier this way_ ,” said Root carefully, “ _For him_.”

Jesse nodded. It was certainly his own choice. They wouldn’t try to interfere. But they found it difficult to turn away from the Warlock. They had taken to watching him from afar, finding new places to sit when he managed to spot them. He hadn’t found this one yet. Jesse wasn’t interested in the Vex at all. The Taken and the Nine held their interest. They had heard the Nine mentioned in connection with the Jovian moons so they’d decided to poke around. Asher had intrigued Jesse enough to make them stay for a while, wondering at his drive for knowledge. His sharp tongue and arsenal of insults were easy to avoid if one just sat far enough away or out of sight.

The only thing that bothered Jesse was when he called them “Hunter.” “I can see you, Hunter,” he’d snap whenever he caught sight of them. Jesse knew why he said that. They favored Hunter gear, after all. But it wasn’t fair that Hunters got to have all the cool armor. Still, it was easier to let all the other Guardians assume that Jesse was a Hunter than go to the effort of explaining anything.

Suddenly, a sharp voice rang out across the empty zone. “I can see you!” said Asher accusingly. He signed at them to go away -- a swooping, dismissive wave of the hand.

Giving up the pretense of hiding, Jesse stood up. _Good luck_ , they signed.

Asher rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Begone with you!”

Jesse asked Root to call their ship. It swooped in, hovering next to their perch. With one last wave at Asher, they transmatted inside, directing it to leave Io's atmosphere. It was time to turn their eyes homeward.

* * *

The storm on Titan was thunderous. It was always raining there, but this time the sky and sea were in a fury like nothing Tristan had ever seen. Methane waves slapped the side of the Golden Age rig, throwing him off-balance as he struggled into the meager shelter of the control center. Sloane was standing at the thick-paned windows, looking out as the lights of jumpships vanished into the clouds. The Titan had an air of calm about her, forming a sharp contrast to the raging storm. Or perhaps she was merely the eye of it. She turned to regard Tristan. The Warlock knew he must be an interesting sight -- robes soaked through and hair plastered with rain.

“Come to take on the Pyramid with me, Bentlix?” she asked, eyes glinting like the lightning reflected in her fierce smile.

Tristan shook his head. “Bazzle asked me to check on you,” he told her, “He would be here himself, but-”

She held up a hand, cutting him off. “Yeah, I know. He’s teaching the new Lights. Just as well. Someone needs to show them the ropes… So tell me, he ask you to convince me to go back?”

Tristan hesitated. “As a matter of fact, he did want to know if you would… reconsider.”

Sloane laughed. “No way in hell. You can tell him I said that.”

Tristan nodded. It was what he had expected to hear from her. “Zavala will lose a great Deputy Commander,” he said, “and the City will be missing a strong Light.”

Sloane nodded, her mouth set in determination. “I know. But this is something I have to do. Now you should get going, or the City will be short another Guardian.”

Tristan nodded. “I hope to see you on the other side of this,” he said sincerely.

“Who knows? Maybe you will.”

She gave him one last smile before turning away, walking towards her office. Tristan sighed but stepped back out into the pouring rain to get within transmat range. Once he was back in his ship, he blinked the water out of his eyes, taking one last look at Saturn's tempestuous moon before setting coordinates for the Tower.

* * *

Nothing disturbed the Martian surface. No Cabal. No shrieking Hive. No warsats. And now, no Guardians, save two.

Kaedro’s footsteps echoed in the lobby of Braytech Futurescape as he climbed the stairs to the large windows where Ana Bray stood, Jinju at her shoulder. Kaedro noticed the lack of equipment. He had become accustomed to seeing blinking consoles and other tech around Ana.

“You really cleared everything out, huh?” he remarked.

Ana nodded. “As much as we could. Anything and everything that might help,” she said.

“I assume old Red’s included in that?” His tone was dry. Again, she nodded. “Does Big Blue know?”

“He does. He’s not entirely happy about it, though.”

“When is he happy about anything? Still, if he’s lettin’ you do it, that’s pretty remarkable… You really think you can get Rasputin to work in an Exo body?”

“I have to try,” she said grimly, “It’s going to be more difficult without the Mindlab or the Futurescape, but if there’s a chance, I have to take it.”

Kaedro nodded. He understood that. If there had been a chance for him to stop Cayde from going to his death in the Reef, he would have taken it in a second.

“Aren’t there other facilities you could use?” he asked curiously.

“Oh I’m sure there are,” said Ana, “I’ll stick to the Tower, but it might be worth looking into. Clovis Bray was a big company.”

“I’m sure it was.” Kaedro paused. “I’m glad you’re coming back. I mean, I wish the others were too, but… Well, I was at the Gap. We all thought you were dead for so long. If the Darkness got you, it would’ve been that much worse.”

“I remember the Gap,” said Ana, “Hopefully we’ll send them packing like we did back then.”

“Got my fingers crossed… You ready to go?”

She looked around. “I think so. It’s just hard to leave. I was trying to get here for so long and now...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll walk you out,’ said the Exo reassuringly, “...I know you’ve got your own ship… Race me back to the tower?” 

Ana laughed. “You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! The next story of Chasing Fate is close to being completed. In the meantime, here's where I'll be posting my Destcember oneshots.


	2. Day 2: Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch of Rae using Stasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said this before but considering a lot of these take place at our current point in the timeline, they may or may not be accurate to what will happen in Chasing Fate


	3. Day 5: Nightmare Before Dawn

TYPE: CONVERSATION

PARTIES: Two [2]. One [1] Guardian-type, Class Titan, designate Kai Grayham [k]; One [1] Ghost-type, designate Felix [f]

ASSOCIATIONS: Guardians; Ghosts; Luna; Hive, the; Commander Zavala; Hive Gods

/AUDIO UNAVAILABLE/

/TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS.../

[k:01] I never thought we'd be going back.

[silence]

[k:02]: The Hive Gods are dead. At least, the ones that showed their faces in Sol. Everything's been quiet. I thought that meant everything was fine.

[f:01] I think a lot of Guardians assumed it was.

[k:03] There's been absolutely nothing and then all of a sudden the Hive decide to build a massive tower? Why now?

[f:02] Something must have caused it. One would assume that's what we're going to look into.

[k:04] Yeah but why me? [beat] I thought I was done with that place. I never wanted to go back there.

[silence]

[f:03] You don't have to.

[k:05] What?

[f:04] You don't have to go back.

[k:06] [sigh] The Commander wants someone to look into the situation.

[f:05] There are other Guardians who can do that. You could turn the ship around right now and I wouldn't say a word.

[silence]

[f:06] Believe me, Kai, everyone would more than understand if you decided to stay out of this one. I'm sure Zavala would excuse you.

[k:07] I know he would. That isn't the problem. [beat] The problem is that _I_ can't let myself sit out, Felix. I'm a Guardian. This was my job back then and it's still my job now. That hasn't changed.

[silence]

[k:08] Besides, I'd rather take this on then let the New Lights wander in without any idea of what could be waiting for them. They weren't there. They never fought in the battle. I did.

[f:07] And who's to say something worse won't be waiting for you there?

[k:09] Something worse than _last time_?

[f:08] Yes. I admire your courage and your reasons for doing this, but I don't want to lose you over it.

[k:10] You won't.

[f:09] You can't promise that.

[k:11] I know. But I can't promise to stay out of it either, 'cause I don't intend to. [beat] I'm going to go back to the Moon and finished what we started years ago.

[f:10] And if whatever's waiting there _is_ worse than last time?

[silence]

[k:12] What could be worse than what waits in my nightmares every night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel like doing all of the prompts, so I just picked the ones that stuck out to me.


	4. Day 9: Blooming Gardens

Harley's nightmares rarely changed. Ever since his encounter with Oryx on the Dreadnaught, the same images had plagued his mind almost every night. They still affected him just as much as they had the first time, but in a way, he'd grown used to them. They had become expected.

If he tried, he could remember a time before Oryx. He'd had fewer nightmares then, but the ones he did have had generally remained consistent when it came to their contents. Mercury. The Vex. Now he almost missed them. But as he'd become accustomed to having the same nightmares over and over, it was impossible for him not to notice when he had a new one.

He was walking in a garden. He never started at the edge of it, always in the middle. Sometimes there were paths, sometimes there was just an endless teal sky and trees with long sweeping branches that swayed in a warm wind. The flowers stretched into the horizon - red as the blood of a thousand armies.

He was always moving in the dream, never still. Something about the garden drew him in, whispered words of welcome in his ears. _Wouldn't it be nice to stay here_? they said, _Eternity could pass you by in peace._

Harley thought of the garden he had met the Traveler in. It was so similar and yet this one seemed to be its inverse, the opposite side of a coin. The breeze ruffled his hair, whispering for him to rest for a moment.

The first time he had the dream, he had thought it a welcome escape from the nightmares that shackled his mind. But the more he dreamt of it, the more he began to notice things. Like how the sap from the trees would spill towards him, no matter where he stood. How the flowers would lean in as he passed through them. How sometimes, his eye would catch on the shadows between blooms and he'd feel a presence, something looking back.

Then he began to feel tired. His steps grew slower and he started losing track of how much time passed in the space of a blink. Yet he kept walking, despite the garden urging him to rest.

Once, he was more tired than he'd ever been before. Taking one step was like sprinting a mile. And though he knew he shouldn't, he started considering the words of the garden. The whispers grew louder as though spurned on by his attention. He wondered what was so bad about pausing for a moment, just to regain some of his energy. Nothing ever attacked him in the garden. It was peaceful and quiet, save for the whispering and the rustle of the wind. He stopped walking.

Sitting down and leaning back against the sturdy trunk of one of the great trees, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was in his room. Prism was hovering over him.

"Harley? Harley!"

He blinked. "What is it, Prism?" he asked.

His Ghost's shell was twisting anxiously. "You were unresponsive!" she said, "You stopped breathing!"

Harley frowned and sat up, his movements feeling oddly jerky. He raised a hand to rub his eyes and froze. Dark stems were twined around his wrist. Bloodred blossoms sprouted between his fingers.

"Prism!"

"What?" she asked.

"Look!"

He showed her his hand. She looked at it for a moment.

"Look at what?"

Harley stared at her in disbelief before returning his attention to his hand. The flowers were gone.

He decided not to tell Prism about the dreams. Sometimes he would blink and see red flowers. Sometimes he thought he saw thorny vines creeping towards him out of the corner of his eye. But he didn't dream about the garden anymore.


	5. Day 16: Duality

Rae was Reefborn. Rae was a Guardian. She often found herself wondering at the sense of humor the Traveler must have. The Reefborn hated Guardians. This was known. But Rae was not like the other Reefborn. She never had been.

She was the rebel. Her parents used to call her "needlessly rebellious." Rae was always the first to challenge the status quo, to turn from the accepted path. And in her mind, there was no greater rebellion than becoming a Guardian.

As a Reefborn, she was the apex between Light and Darkness, balanced on the edge of a coin. When she became a Guardian, that coin had tipped her towards the Light. It had felt unnatural at first. She was too much of one thing. But in time, she had grown to accept it just as she'd grown to accept her dual identities.

She knew she was an oddity among Guardians. Everyone knew that Guardians were revived from the dead, yet she had been chosen from among the living. Hers was a singular experience as she knew of no other that had been chosen as she had.

In some ways, she was younger than other Guardians. She hadn't been a Guardian as long as some, the ones revived during Earth's Dark Age. Yet she was also older than all of them. She had lived in the Distributary - the closest thing to the Awoken homeworld - longer than anyone now living had walked the Earth. Rae felt that the others often forgot how old she was, but that was fine because sometimes she didn't care to remember herself.

She would see the other Awoken Guardians in the Tower and wonder if she had encountered them in their past lives. It was lonely sometimes - being able to remember. Only the Reefborn could relate to her experiences, yet she stayed away from them in self-imposed exile. Not that they would welcome her back anyway.

The Guardians knew about the Light and immortality and the unending cycle of death and rebirth. But they didn't know what it was to remember their pasts. Reefborn Guardian. She was a part of both worlds and yet both were out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstories of my older Guardians like Rae will be showcased in one of my upcoming stories. Until then, enjoy this little oneshot. I found it easier to take on the few prompts that made an impression as opposed to doing all of them. Happy New Year! And be sure to watch for Part 10 of Chasing Fate (I'm approaching the end).


End file.
